


So Cozy

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: For kristanna week 2017 on tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	So Cozy

Anna watched as Kristoff closed the door behind him and tugged off his tunic. She smiled at her husband, glad that he was back from the harvest safe and sound. She always worried when he was up on the mountain.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, getting up from her perch on the window seat. She had brought up a tray of rolls, butter and some dried meat with her just in case, but she knew what he was going to say.

“Exhausted," he breathed, as he began to strip his clothes.

Anna nodded and put the cloche back on the tray before she threw a few more logs on the fire for the night. She turned back to Kristoff and he was watching her with his mouth curled up into a lopsided smile as he continued to undress. Anna was glad at least that he had listened to her when she asked him to wear an extra layer. It had been an unusually cold winter after all. 

“Want to warm up the bed for me?” he asked, with a slight upturn of an eyebrow.

Anna giggled and pulled off her nightgown before sliding, naked, between the sheets. She pulled her pillow right up against his and settled herself in the middle of the bed as she saw more and more of Kristoff’s skin until he was all bare. She beheld the sight of his naked flesh as he crawled into the bed beside her.

She waited until he settled on his side, facing away from her as was the routine, before she pushed her front flush against his back. 

“Oh!” She let out a shocked squeak when their skin made contact.

“Sorry. Too cold?”

“No.” She said, snuggling herself even closer. Her body was way too small to cover his entire back, but she laid her arm across his side with her hand resting on his thigh to try and compensate.

They stayed that way for a short while, until Kristoff gave a soft hum and Anna rolled over to her other side. She felt him shift behind her before he pressed his front against her back. He was much warmer, but his skin was still cool. She snuggled herself against him as he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her.

He sighed, long and slow. “You’re so warm.” He murmured, pulling her a little tighter against him and nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck.

Anna smiled and listened to his breathing. It didn’t take long until it became drawn out with sleep and she shut her eyes to her own weariness. She never slept well when he was gone. The bed seemed too big sometimes even when he was in it, and when he was gone, it felt like a chasm.

The mattress was of the finest quality, the pillows were the perfect combination of soft but firm, and their skin was enveloped in the most luxurious sheets available, and yet when Kristoff wasn’t in the bed with her, it wasn’t the same.

It wasn’t…. cozy.   
Without him, it was _just_ a bed.

But when he was there with her, when they were wrapped in each other’s embrace, it became more than just a bed. It became something comforting and safe. It became a refuge. Anna’s favorite part of the day was falling asleep in her husband’s arms.

Kristoff stirred behind her and mumbled two words, and Anna had to smile to herself. Of course he would feel the same thing, feel the same way about being together in their bed. She could not imagine how cold and lonely the nights were up on the mountain, when she was warm and protected from the elements by the castle and still felt desperately alone without him.

“So cozy," he muttered again, before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For kristanna week 2017 on tumblr


End file.
